It is known practice to produce electronic packages which comprise electronic chips mounted on carrier substrates and which comprise encapsulation covers for the chips, which covers are fixed to the carrier substrates. For specific needs, in particular optical, heat dissipation, electrical or electromagnetic needs, encapsulation covers are provided with members suited to these needs. These members are transferred onto the covers after the latter have been mounted on carrier substrates and are fixed to the covers by way of layers or beads of adhesive.